Sweet Family
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: No Summary ! HunKai ! Slight Lumin ! Yaoi ! BL ! Mpreg ! DLDR ! No Bash ! Review plis ! (Chapter 4 update)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Sweet Family**

**Cast : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Jonghun as HunKai son**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : HunKai, Yaoi, Mpreng, Cerita abal, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja **

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"umma." Teriakan seorang anak kecil berusia 4 tahun menggema di sebuah kamar yang di sinyalir kamar utama keluarga Oh.

Ini hari minggu dan sudah semestinya semua keluarga berkumpul dirumah saat ini karena libur, seperti Sehun dan Kai.

Pasangan sejoli yang sudah menikah selama 5 tahun yang sehari hari sibuk mengurusi perusahaan yang di wariskan ayah mereka masing masing membuat mereka tidak punya waktu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Hanya hari minggulah waktu luang yang mereka punya dan di habiskan dengan jalan jalan atau dirumah menemani anak mereka Jonghun yang berusia 4 tahun.

"ayolah bangun umma." Tangan mungil Jonghun mencubit pelan pipi sang ibu yang masih beringsut memeluk guling yang berada di sampingnya.

"appa." Kini tangan mungil Jonghun beralih kesebelah kanannya dan mulai menjahili wajah sang ayah yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"aigoo Jongie, ini jam berapa ?" Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan menghadap Jonghun yang berada di antara dirinya dan Kai yang masih tertidur.

"appa, ini thudah jam 8 ayo kita main." Ucap Jonghun yang cara bicaranya seperti Sehun, cadel dan Sehun bangga akan itu berarti usahanya selama satu tahun membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Oh Jonghun, anak laki laki berusia 4 tahun yang memiliki mata tajam Sehun, hidung mancung Sehun, bibir tebal Kai dan berkulit putih pucat Sehun adalah duplikat sejati Sehun.

Hanya melihat saja semua orang akan tahu jika Jonghun hasil kerja keras Sehun.

"appa masih mengantuk Jongie." Jawab Sehun sambil merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Jonghun dan Kai.

"ayo kita main appa." Rengek Jonghun semakin kencang membuat Sehun bangkit dan duduk di samping Jonghun.

"Jongie ingin main apa ? ini masih sangat pagi kau tahu kan ?" Jonghun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"kita main gelembung thabun appa." Sehun menghela nafasnya, ini masih sangat pagi dan ia harus bermain air di pagi yang cerah di hari minggu, Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan itu.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Hei Hei Hei mainnya sudah, kalian sudah 3 jam di dalam kamar mandi." Ucap Kai yang muncul di pintu kamar mandi Jonghun membuat Jonghun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aahh umma tidak athik." Ucap Jonghun sambil merenggut kesal, Sehun yang memang sudah merasa kedinginan pun langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan menggigil.

"aku sudah siapkan air hangat di kamar mandi Hun." Ucap Kai saat Sehun melewatinya, Sehun tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"terimakasih sayang." Kai tersenyum lalu menatap Jonghun yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kai menghampiri Jonghun lalu mengangkat Jonghun dan membuang air yang ada di bathup lalu menggantinya dengan air yang baru.

"kau tahu, appa ingin membuat taman bunga di belakang rumah, kau ingin membantu tidak ?" Tanya Kai membuat Jonghun menganggukan kepalanya semangat, kerena taman bunga adalah taman kesukaannya.

Mengingatkannya pada taman di rumah sang kakek yang berada di China dan saat melihat bunga Jonghun akan mengingat nenek nya yang sedang tersenyum karena senyum neneknya seindah bunga yang sedang bermekaran.

"benarkah ?" Kai menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"jadi sekarang Jongie mandi lalu sarapan dan setelah itu membantu appa, Jongie mau ?" Jonghun menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya, lalu mulai memandikan Jonghun di dalam bathup yang sudah berisikan air hangat.

.

.

#####

.

.

"appa." Teriak Jonghun saat berlari menuruni tangga dan sudah mendapati Sehun dengan roti panggang dan susu hangat di depannya, lalu matanya menatap Koran pagi yang baru ia temukan tadi.

"jagoan appa." Sehun beringsut memeluk Jonghun dan mendudukannya di sebelahnya dan memberikan roti panggang yang sudah di buatkan Kai.

"sarapan dulu, setelah itu Jongie bantu appa ne." Jonghun menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersneyum dan mulai memakan roti bakar dan Kai muncul dengan segelas susu coklat hangat untuk Jonghun.

.

.

####

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Sehun memakaikan Jonghun sepatu bots kecil berwarna hijau dan celemek plastic berwarna sama agar tidak membuat Jonghun basah dan kotor.

Memakaikan sarung tangan berwarna hijau juga dan sekop kecil yang hanya cukup untuk menggali lubang kecil berada di tangannya.

Sedangkan dirinya hanya memakai celana sebatas lutut dengan kaos putih, tidak lupa sarung tangan dan sepatu bots yang sudah di gunakan Sehun.

"appa, ayo kita mulai." Sehun tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun mulai memindah mindahkan pot pot kecil berisi tanaman sayuran, di hitung jumlahnya lalu tangannya mulai membuat rak pot dari kayu kayu yang tidak terpakai dari dalam rumahnya.

Sehun mulai memaku, memotong dengan gergaji lalu setelah jadi, Sehun menoleh kearah Jonghun yang tengah terduduk menyusun batu batu kerikil berbagai bentuk dan ukuran yang Sehun yakini di dapat Jonghun dari jalan setapak yang menghubungkan dapurnya dan taman belakangnya.

"Jongie." Jonghun menoleh kearah Sehun yang tersneyum.

"bisa bantu appa ?" Jonghun bangkit lalu menghampiri Sehun yang tengah berjongkok.

"apa yang bitha Jongie bantu appa ?" tanya Jonghun membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"pilihkan warna yang cocok untuk rak pot sayuran milik umma." Jonghun membulatkan mulutnya lalu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

Kening Jonghun mengerut dengan jari telunjuk berada di dagu, mengerjap ngerjap matanya sesekali, kira kira warna apa yang cocok ? begitulah yang ada di pikiran Jonghun.

"biru langit thaja appa."

"biru langit ?" Jonghun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya membuat Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak pelan kepala Jonghun.

"terimakasih atas bantuannya Jongie." Ucap Sehun lalu bangkit dan memasuki dapurnya lalu membawa satu kaleng cat besar dan beberapa kaleng cat kecil.

"naah, appa mengecat itu Jongie mengecat itu, nanti kalau sudah kita mulai memasang batunya dan mengaduk tanahnya." Jelas Sehun sambil menunjuk rak pot dua tingkat dan kumpulan batu yang tadi di gunakan untuk main Jonghun.

Jonghun tidak menyangka jika batu yang sebenarnya bukan di gunakan untuk membatasi tamannya nanti malah akan di pakai Sehun.

"warna apapun ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lalu memberikan kuas kecil pada Jonghun.

"appa akan meminta pada umma mengeluarkan batu batu yang ada di ruang penyimpanan jika Jongie merasa kurang." Jonghun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai membuka 6 kaleng cat yang di bawa Sehun dari dalam rumah.

"Jongie tahu cara menggunakannya ?" tanya Sehun membuat Jonghun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"begini, appa ajarkan dulu." Sehun mengambil alih kuas kecil dan mengambil batu kecil dan mencelupkan kuas ke kaleng cat berwarna merah.

"masukan sebentar lalu oleskan pada batu sampai warna merah nya rata, kalau Jongie mau mengganti warna, Jongie celupkan kuas ke ember yang berisikan air bersih, mengerti ?" Jonghun mengerutkan keningnya lalu mengerjap matanya dan tak lama kemudian tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"setelah selesai, panggil appa ne." Jonghun menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum, Sehun pun ikut tersenyum dan mengusak pelan kepala Jonghun.

Sehun mulai mengecat rak pot untuk pot pot kecil yang berserakan di taman belakangnya karena Kai hanya mengurusnya saat ia sedang libur seperti saat ini.

Setelah selesai mengecat rak pot itu, Sehun menoleh kearah Jonghun dan tersenyum melihat anaknya dengan serius mengecat batu dengan berbagai warna agar terlihat cantik.

Setelah semua batu yang sudah di cat mengering Sehun mulai menyusun batu batu itu membantu kotak persegi di pinggir tembok dan berada di samping jalan setapak.

Sehun menoleh kearah Jonghun yang masih mengecat pun tersenyum hangat lalu kembali mengatur batu batu itu membentuk kotak persegi di sebelah jalan setapak yang lain.

Sehun mengaduk tanah itu dan mencampurkannya dengan pupuk lalu meratakannya di dalam batu yang sudah membentuk kotak persegi.

"Jongie ini mau di tanami bunga apa ?" tanya Sehun pada Jonghun, Jonghun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kantung bibit yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"yang dithini mawar merah, yang dithana mawar putih appa." Sehun tersenyum lalu meminta Jonghun untuk melihat nya menanam bunga agar ia tahu caranya.

Jonghun menatap Sehun yang sedang menanam mawar dengan seksama dan mata yang mengertjap imut.

"Hoaa appa, apa bunga nya nanti malam akan tumbuh ?" Sehun mendelik dan menatap Jonghun lalu mengusap pelan pipi Jonghun yang terkena cat berwarna hijau.

"tidak dong, pertumbuhan itu butuh waktu seperti Jongie." Jonghun menganggukan kepalanya walau sebenarnya ia belum terlalu paham.

Setelah taman kecil mawar milik Jonghun selesai, Sehun kembali beralih pada rak pot milik istrinya tercinta.

Sehun mulai memindahkan pot pot itu keatas rak lalu tersenyum, rencana libur hari ini selesai dengan mudah.

"hooaa thelethai." Teriak Jonghun sambil mengacungkan sekop ke langit sambil tertawa.

"Jongie lelah ?" tanya Sehun membuat Jonghun menganggukan kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ayo kedalam, appa rasa umma membuat kue." Jelas Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Jonghun dan memasuki dapur mereka.

.

.

#####

.

.

"umma." Teriakan Jonghun sukses membuat Kai yang sedang mengangkat kue terlonjak kaget dan membuat beberapa kue kering buatannya jatuh ke lantai dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"astaga Jongie." Kai menatap ganas Jonghun membuat Jonghun memberikan peace sign pada Kai.

"maaf umma." Ucap Jonghun membuat Sehun mengusak pelan kepala Jonghun.

"ayo kita bersihkan dulu badan kita Jongie, setelah itu apa ?"

"makan kue." Teriak Jonghun sambil berlari menuju kamarnya membuat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menghampiri Kai dan mengecup pelan pipi Kai membuat Kai berjengit kaget.

"aku belum mendapatkan morning kiss ku tadi." Kai memicingkan matanya malas menatap Sehun yang sudah terkekeh.

Kai mengecup pelan bibir Sehun lalu membalik tubuhnya dan membuat Sehun memeluk Kai dari belakang.

"aku mencintaimu Kai."

"yaak Oh Sehun, aku juga, jangan seperti ini nanti di lihat Jonghun." Sehun terkekeh lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup pelan pipi Kai.

"bersihkan tubuhmu Hun." Ucap Kai membuat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lalu beringsut memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh mereka, Sehun sudah menggendong Jonghun untuk menghampiri meja makan dan mendudukannya di samping tempat duduknya.

"Jongie mau yang coklat." Teriak Jonghun membuat Kai memberikan kue coklat itu pada Jonghun dan Jonghun memakannya.

Kai juga memberikannya pada Sehun dan langsung di balas senyuman hangat dari Sehun.

"Umma." Kai yang sedang mengunyah kue keju mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jonghun.

"bagaimana caranya membuat adik ?"

_**Uhuk ! Uhuk !**_

Kai dan Sehun kompak terbatuk karena tersedak kue yang sedang mereka makan, bagaimana Jonghun bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu ?

"eumm… memangnya kenapa Jongie ?" tanya Kai membuat Jonghun tersneyum dengan mata berbinar, jika ibunya sudah mengatakan kenapa pasti Jonghun akan segera mendapatkan jawabannya.

"aku ingin tahu cara membuatnya agar aku bitha membuatnya."

_**Uhuk !**_

Sehun semakin terbatuk mendengar penjelasan Jonghun yang polos sambil mengerjap matanya, Kai menelan ludahnya susal lalu menatap Jonghun.

"aku ingin punya teman seperti Xiuhan umma, Xiuhan punya adik perempuan cantik bernama Xiao Lu, aku juga mau." Jelas Jonghun membuat Kai dan Sehun menatap Jonghun.

Kai dan Sehun tahu jika Jonghun merasa kesepian, mengingat hanya hari minggu saja mereka memilik jadwal bersama seperti ini.

"kau mau berapa adik eum ?" Kai menatap horor Sehun yang bertanya seakan akan membelikan adik untuk Jonghun.

"3 kalau boleh appa, dua perempuan thatu laki laki jadi 2 pathang." Kai menelan ludahnya susah mendengar pernyataan Jonghun.

Melahirkan Jonghun saja sudah menyiksa, bagaimana harus melahirkan 3 ? Kai langsung mengelus perutnya sambil meringgis.

Bekas operasi melahirkan Jonghun terasa nyeri saat membicaran soal melahirkan.

"appa akan memberikannya."

Kai membulatkan matanya menatap Sehun yang tersneyum hangat kearah Sehun yang tersenyum hangat kearah Jonghun yang sudah berjingkrak jingkrak kesenangan.

Sehun melirik Kai dan mendelik saat menatap sekitar tubuh istrinya di kerubungi hawa hitam dan Kai menatapnya tajam.

Sehun mengerti jika Kai kaget, lalu tertawakecil sambil menoleh kearah Jonghun, Sehun yakin jika memang sudah waktunya Kai akan bisa hamil lagi dan Sehun tidak akan memaksa untuk itu.

.

.

**TBC or END ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Sweet Family**

**Cast : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Jonghun as HunKai son**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : HunKai, Slight Lumin, HunHan (Jonghun x Xiuhan) , Yaoi, Mpreng, Cerita abal, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja **

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Jonghun sudah duduk di meja makan pagi ini, Sehun dan Kai sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya, Kai memakaikan dasi Sehun berdiri berhadapan di depan Jonghun membuat Jonghun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"appa dan umma akan pulang terlambat kah ?" tanya Jonghun membuat Kai dan Sehun kompak menoleh kearah Jonghun yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"umma akan pulang tepat waktu."

"tapi appa pulang terlambat."

Jawab Kai dan Sehun bergantian membuat Jonghun semakin mengerutkan wajahnya, jika appa dan umma pulang terlambat kapan akan membelikan adik untuknya ? Kai melirik Jonghun sekilas lalu tersenyum kearah Sehun setelah dasi Sehun terpasang rapi.

"tapi Jongie tetap pulang dengan Xiuhan ne, nanti umma jemput disana." Jonghun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Menurutnya itu sudah biasa jika Kai atau Sehun yang menjemputnya di rumah Xiuhan, Xiuhan adalah teman sekelas Jonghun di taman kanak kanak dan kedua orang tua Xiuhan teman Kai dan Sehun jadi mereka sudah menganggap Jonghun seperti anak mereka sendiri.

"sudah selesai ? ayo kita berangkat." Jonghun tersenyum lalu Sehun menggendong Jonghun lalu membawanya kedalam mobil.

.

.

#####

.

.

Setiap pagi, Sehun memang selalu menyempatkan mengantar Jonghun, ia tahu kesibukannya membuat intensitas pertemuan dengan keluarga kecilnya berkurang.

"hati hati ya." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusak pelan kepala Jonghun, Kai mengecup pelan pipi Jonghun.

"appa dan umma juga hati hati ne, jangan lupa tentang adikku ne appa." Ucap Jonghun membuat Kai dan Sehun membulatkan matanya kompak.

"n..ne Jongie." Jawab Kai gugup sambil melirik Sehun yang tersenyum kearah Jonghun.

Jonghun melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun dan Kai lalu memasuki sekolahnya, berlari cepat saat matanya menangkap sosok Xiuhan yang sudah melambaikan tangannya.

Kai langsung menoleh kearah Sehun dan menatapnya tajam membuat Sehun mendelik kaget.

"ada apa sayang ?" tanya Sehun sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat kerja Kai.

Setelah mengantar Jonghun, Sehun pasti akan mengangar Kai, Kai tidak pernah menolak akan itu karena menurut Kai hanya dengan itulah mereka terlihat seperti keluarga hangat.

"kau mengatakan akan memberikan Jonghun adik kan ? sekarang ia menangihnya, bagaimana caranya menjelaskannya Hun ? kau kan tahu memiliki anak lagi tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan." Sehun terkekeh mendengar jeritan Kai di dalam mobilnya.

Memang sih tapi setidaknya Jonghun tidak akan terus merengek dan meminta di ajarkan membuat adik jika sudah di janjikan seperti ini, nanti Sehun dan Kai juga yang bingung jika Jonghun terus merengek.

"iya sayang, tapi aku mengatakan itu karena ada alasannya."

"alasan ? kau malah memberikan harapan tidak pasti pada Jonghun, Hun." Jawab Kai dengan nada tinggi membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya, Sehun tahu Kai kesal karena Sehun seenaknya memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya agak sulit juga.

Kai itu pria dan itu tidak bisa di pungkiri, di awal pernikahan mereka pun mereka bahkan sempat berfikir untuk mengadopsi sepasang anak kembar yang ada di panti asuhan yang sering mereka kunjungi saat masa sekolah dulu.

Tapi tuhan berkehendak lain, Kai hamil Jonghun dan itu membuat Kai dan Sehun merasa sangat bahagia.

Kini, sang anak sudah berusia 4 tahun yang ingin memiliki adik ? Kai sama sekali belum terpikirkan untuk memiliki anak lagi. Memikirkan saat ia dulu mengandung Jonghun masih terbayang dan betapa nyerinya saat kontraksi ingin melahirkan datang padanya.

Dan Kai harus melakukan operasi untuk mempertahankan anak dan dirinya saat itu, bekas jahitan memang sudah tidak terlihat di perut Kai tapi rasa sakit masih terasa sampai sekarang.

"kau tidak tahu bagaimana perjuanganku saat sedang melahirkan Hun." Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menoleh kearah Kai yang menundukan kepalanya.

"maafkan aku sayang." Ucap Sehun membuat Kai semakin menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Di sekolah, Jonghun dan Xiuhan yang memang duduk satu meja menatap sang guru yang sedang memberikan tugas menceritakan apa yang mereka lakukan saat hari minggu datang.

"apa yang kau lakukan Hun ?" tanya Xiuhan membuat Jonghun menoleh kearah Xiuhan yang sedang mengerjap matanya.

Xiuhan anak kecil berusia 4 tahun kelahiran china karena ayahnya keturunan china dan ibunya keturunan korea asli dan menghasilkan Xiuhan, kulit putih dengan mata berbinar, di padu dengan pipi gembul mirip bakpau dan bibir pinknya membuat Xiuhan terlihat tampan.

Tapi banyak yang mengira jika Jonghun dan Xiuhan itu kembar, karena jika di lihat sekilas wajah mereka memang sama.

"aku membuat taman belakang berthama appa." Jelas Jonghun membuat Xiuhan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"aku ingin bertanya padamu ?"

"beltanya apa ?"

"bagaimana caranya membuat adik ?" Xiuhan menatap datar Jonghun lalu mengerjap matanya cepat.

"memangnya kenapa ?"

"aku ingin punya adik theperti dirimu Xiu." Jawab Jonghun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Xiuhan mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Jonghun, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana mempunyai adik tapi dulu ia sempat bertanya pada pamannya bagaimana caranya dan Xiuhan langsung mendapatkan jawaban yang sebenarnya sangat aneh untuknya.

"aku tidak tahu, tapi aku pelnah beltanya pada Suho ahjussi."

"lalu jawabannya ?" Jonghun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Xiuhan mencoba mendengar jawaban Xiuhan yang Jonghun yakin sangat pelan.

"cukup dengan saling tindih akan jadi adik." Ucap Xiuhan dengan suara lirih, Jonghun menatap datar Xiuhan, lalu mengerjap matanya.

"kau bercanda ?" Xiuhan menggelengkan kepalanya mantap sambil tersenyum membuat Jonghun menegakkan kembali duduknya.

'_**Cukup saling tindih akan jadi adik ?'**_ bagaimana bisa jika hanya saling tindih akan jadi adik ? jika hanya seperti itu dirinya dan Xiuhan pun bisa melakukannya, jadi tidak perlu memaksa umma dan appa nya untuk memberikan adik.

"kalau begitu thaja thi kita bitha melakukannya thendiri Xiu, kau mau membantu ku ?" Xiuhan menoleh kearah Jonghun yang sedang tersenyum dengan mata berbinar membuat Xiuhan mempoutkan bibirnya berfikir.

"baiklah, nanti di lumah kita coba ya Jongie." Ucap Xiuhan membuat Jonghun menganggukan kepalanya semangat sambil tersenyum, sepertinya seru mereka akan memainkan permainan baru nanti.

.

.

#####

.

.

"ish, kau yang di bawah Jongie." Ucap Xiuhan kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Jonghun menggelengkan kepalanya mantap sambil mendengus kesal.

"tidak mau, tubuhmu kan berat tidak ringan." Xiuhan mengepal tangannya dan langsung memukul kepala Jonghun telak.

"kita tentukan dengan gunting, keltas, batu saja." Ucap Xiuhan langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Jonghun.

"Kahi Bai Bo."

Telapak tangan Jonghun membentuk gunting dan tengan Xiuhan membentuk batu membuat Jonghun mendesah pelan, kenapa di saat seperti ini ia harus kalah.

"kau di bawah Hun." Xiuhan mengerak gerakan alisnya membuat Jonghun mendesah pelan.

Jonghun langsung menidurkan tubuhnya secara lurus di atas tempat tidur Xiuhan, Xiuhan mempoutkan bibirnya berfikir, sepertinya ia pernah melihat ini tapi dimana ?

Xiuhan langsung merangkak naik ke tubuh Jonghun yang memiliki tinggi hanya berbeda beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya saja.

Xiuhan menyejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Jonghun, menatapnya datar dan Jonghun langsung memasang poker face milik sang appa yang selalu sukses jika ia pasang pada wajahnya.

'_**cklek'**_

"astaga Xiuhan apa yang kau lakukan ?" Xiuhan dan Jonghun langsung reflek menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka memperlihatkan ibu Xiuhan, Minseok yang sudah menatapnya garang.

Minseok yang memang otaknya pintar bisa berfikir cepat dan langsung merespon apa yang sedang Xiuhan lakukan saat melihat sang anak dan Jonghun berada dalam posisi tumpang tindih seperti tadi.

Minseok berjalan cepat memasuki kamar dan menarik tubuh Xiuhan menuruni tubuh Jonghun membuat Xiuhan memberontak, memangnya yang mereka lakukan salah ?

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriak Minseok kesal membuat Xiuhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hanya membantu Jonghun untuk cepat punya adik." Minseok mendelik menatap Xiuhan heran, kenapa bisa sampai punya pikiran membantu Jonghun untuk memiliki adik dan kenapa harus tumpang tindih seperti tadi ?

Kepala Minseok mendadak pening lalu mendesah pelan, pasti Xiuhan tidak sengaja melihat dirinya dan Luhan yang sedang _'olah raga malam'_ atau melihat Suho dengan kekasih polosnya yang sudah tidak polos lagi ?

"makan siang siap, kalian makan setelah itu tidur siang, mama tidak terima penolakan." Ucap Minseok cepat saat mata Minseok menatap Xiuhan yang sudah ingin mengelak kesal.

.

.

#####

.

.

"apa ?" Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Jonghun yang tertidur di pangkuannya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Minseok yang sedang menggendong bayi mungil perempuan.

"serius loh." Ucap Minseok saat matanya menangkap tatapan mata Kai yang seakan tidak percaya degan perkataannya.

"kau bercanda hyung, mana mungkin ?"

"mana mungkin bagaimana ? posisi mereka tumpang tindih dengan Jonghun ada di bawahnya." Jelas Minseok sambil menatap malas Kai.

Minseok tahu jika Kai sama sekali tidak pernah percaya dengan apa yang di katakannya barusan, ya mengingat Jonghun anak yang baik dan polos tidak seperti Sehun yang over pervet apa lagi jika melihat Kai memakai baju kebesaran.

Tanpa melihat pun Minseok tahu akan berakhir dengan Kai yang akan susah berjalan saat pagi harinya.

"aku bertanya pada Xiuhan dia lah yang mengajarkan anak polosmu itu, sepertinya aku harus menjauhkan Xiuhan dari Suho." Kai mengerjap matanya menatap Minseok yang menggeram kesal.

"memangnya kenapa hyung ?"

"Xiuhan bilang dia hanya mengikuti saran dari Suho agar bisa punya adik, kau tahu anakmu kesepian Kai." Kai menganggu anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Kai tahu jika Jonghun kesepian tapi rasa takut benar benar masihterasa dalam dada dan jiwanya.

"aku tahu hyung tapi aku –"

"masih takut ? melahirkan anak kedua tidak semengerikan melahirkan anak pertama, percaya padaku." Jelas Minseok sambil mengusap kepala bayi mungil itu.

Kai menatap Minseok yang sedang mengecup pelan pipi gembul bayi mungil itu sambil tersenyum.

"kau tidak kasihan pada Jonghun ? dia ingin adik, kau tahu bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat mengeluarkan aegyo ajaran Sehun pada Luhan saat meminta agar Xiao Lu boleh di bawa pulang." Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum.

Ya Kai masih ingat saat dirinya menjemput Jonghun saat itu, Jonghun meminta izin padanya untuk masuk kembali kedalam rumah saat matanya menangkap Luhan, ayah Xiuhan pulang dari kerjanya tapi Kai sama sekali tidak tahu jika Jonghun melakukan aegyo gagal pada Luhan.

"nanti aku bicarakan pada Sehun, hyung." Minseok tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kai.

Minseok tahu mungkin banyak kendala yang Kai rasakan jika memiliki anak lagi, terlebih Kai masih saja bekerja memegang saham ayahnya walaupun sudah menikah.

Berbeda dengannya yang memilih dirumah mengurus keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan bersama Xiu, Jongie ?" Sehun yang pulang tepat makan malam bertanya pada Jonghun karena Kai bercerita masalah tumpang tindih keduanya.

"aku belajar membuat adik tapi tidak jadi karena Mama datang menghancurkan themuanya." Sehun terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Jonghun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"lain kali jangan seperti itu ya, umma dan appa bisa membuatkannya untuk Jongie, jadi Jongie jangan membuatnya sendiri." Kai yang mendengar ucapan Sehun mendekat dan memukul kepala Sehun telak.

"aahh ish sakit sayang."

"jangan berkata aneh aneh pada Jonghun ! kau tahu akibat ajaran aegyo mu ia sering melakukannya pada Luhan hyung." Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut saat di pukul Kai.

"loh bagus dong."

"bagus apanya ?" tanya Kai dengan menatap garang Sehun membuat Sehun mendelik kaget.

Jonghun yang melihat pertengkaran umma dan appa nya hanya bisa terdiam dengan makanan di hadapannya.

Rasa laparnya menguap begitu saja, rasa penasaran benar benar menguak di dadanya, tapi jika di pikir pikir kemarin dirinya dan Xiuhan sempat tumpang tindih sebentar kan ? kenapa tidak jadi adik ?

"umma, aku mengantuk." Kai dan Sehun menatap Jonghun yang memasang wajah mengantuk membuat Kai menghampiri dan mengelus kepala Jonghun.

"kau belum menghabiskan makan malammu, sayang." Ucap Kai sambil mengelus kepala Jonghun, Jonghun menggelengkan kepalanya berharap Kai menggendongnya lalu membawanya kekamar.

"aku tidak lapar umma."

"yasudah, ayo kita tidur." Kai menggendong Jonghun, membuat Jonghun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Kai.

"selamat tidur Jongie." Ucap Sehun melambaikan tangannya membuat Jonghun membalas lambaian tangan Sehun.

"thelamat tidur juga appa, Jongie menyayangi appa."

"appa juga menyayangi Jongie." Sehun memberikan love sign pada Jonghun membuat Jonghun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Kai tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Jonghun lalu membawa Jonghun memasuki kamarnya.

Kai menidurkan Jonghun di tempat tidurnya dan Jonghun langsung memeluk gulingnya erat, Kai menarik selimut Jonghun lalu mengecup pelan kening Jonghun.

"umma menyayangi Jongie."

.

.

#####

.

.

"Jonghun benar benar kesepian sayang." Kai menganggukan kepalanya, saat nasi tertelan dengan mudahnya melewati tenggorokannya.

"aku tahu Sehun." Jawab Kai, Sehun menghabiskan makan malam nya dengan cepat lalu menatap Kai yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"lalu ? kau tidak kasihan pada Jonghun." Kai menatap Sehun yang terkekeh dengan tajam, Kai tahu maksud dari perkataan Sehun tapi dengan bahasa yang berbelit belit.

"kalau kau menginginkanya bilang saja Sehun, tidak usah berbelit belit seperti ini." Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kai yang seperti tembakan mengarah tepat sasaran.

Jika di pikir pikir Sehun sudah tidak menyentuh Kai sejak beberapa bulan lalu, disaat Kai mulai sibuk menggantikan posisi sang ayah yang memilih pensiun disaat Jonghun sudah mulai besar dan membutuhkan kehadiran Kai.

"sayang boleh aku meminta sesuatu ?" Kai yang sedang mengangkat piring kotor dari atas meja menatap Sehun.

"apa ?"

"disaat nanti kau benar benar hamil anak kedua, aku ingin kau tinggal dirumah sayang." Kai menatap Sehun yang ikut membantu mengangkat piring dari tangan Kai lalu berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam.

Kai menatap Sehun yang berjalan menuju dapur, menghela nafanya pelan.

Kai tahu jika Jonghun sangat membutuhkannya sebagai ibu di sampingnya tapi Kai sudah kepalang janji pada ayahnya untuk menjaga perusahaan yang ayahnya tinggalkan, walaupun Kai bukan anak satu satunya tapi hanya Kai yang bersedia menjaga itu.

Apa yang harus Kai lakukan sekarang ? Kai menghampiri Sehun di dapur menatap Sehun yang sedang mencuci pirinya.

Kai memeluk Sehun dari belakang membuat tubuh Sehun menengang sebentar lalu tetap melanjutkan mencuci piringnya.

"Sehun bagaimana dengan perusahaan ayah ?" Sehun yang sedang membilas piring itu tersenyum, Sehun tahu Kai berat melepas itu karena yang Sehun tahu Kai sudah janji pada ayahnya.

"kau bisa meminta bantuan pada Jimin atau Yoongi kan ? mereka orang kepercayaanmu sayang." Kai semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke punggung Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan lingkaran tangan Kai membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Kai, Kai mengeratkan pelukannya.

"tapi bagaimana menjelaskannya ?" Sehun mengelus punggung Kai lembut sambil tersenyum.

"biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada mereka." Ucap Sehun membuat Kai semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun.

"maafkan aku, aku jadi memaksamu untuk berhenti."

"kau meminta ku karena Jonghun kan ? aku terima Hun, toh anak itu juga membutuhkanku." Jelas Kai membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun mengelus kepala Kai dan punggung Kai bergantian, lalu mengecup pelan pipi Kai.

"aku mencintaimu Kai." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya menatap Sehun hangat.

"perlu ku jawab atau tidak ?"

"jawab lah."

"aku juga mencintaimu Tuan Oh Sehun."

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Cuap sedikit ya, semakin sedikitnya HunKai Shipper ga bikin hwa berhenti jadi Hunkai shipper loh, jiwa HunKai shipper udah mendarah daging walaupun Hwa di racunin sama temen yang ChanKai Shipper dan HunBaek Shipper tapi jiwa hwa udah HunKai Shipper.**

**Feel hwa sendiri Cuma HunKai dan Lumin ga ada yang lain, jadi jangan pada saling bash ya, hidup damai itu indah loh walaupun beda pendapat, itu hak kalian semua mau suka couple siapa siapa tapi jangan ngebash Hunkai.**

**Udah gituh ajah, salam HunKai Shipper *Wink bareng Kai***

**_Hwa_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Sweet Family**

**Cast : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Jonghun as HunKai son**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : HunKai, Slight Lumin, HunHan (Jonghun x Xiuhan) , Yaoi, Mpreng, Cerita abal, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja **

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"papa." Teriak Xiuhan saat matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang menjemputnya membuat Jonghun mempoutkan bibirnya, kenapa ayahnya tidak seperti ayah Xiuhan atau ibunya tidak seperti ibu Xiuhan ? yang bisa menjemput di saat Xiuhan meminta nya ?

"annyeong Hun." Jonghun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kearah Luhan yang tersenyum.

"nado annyeong Papa." Luhan terkekeh lalu mengandeng kedua nya untuk menuju mobilnya.

Luhan mendudukan keduanya di bangku penumpang lalu dirinya masuk ke bangku pengemudi, Luhan melirik keduanya yang tengah bergurau lalu berdehem.

"ehem,, kalian langsung pulang kan ?" Xiuhan dan Jonghun sontak menoleh lalu saling menatap.

"aku mau ice cleam papa, boleh kah ?" Tanya Xiuhan sambil melirik Jonghun seakan minta dukungan agar keinginannya di kabulkan ayahnya.

"aku thetuju papa." Luhan terkekeh saat Jonghun mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dan Xiuhan mengumamkan kata yes.

"baiklah baiklah, kita ke kedai ice cream lalu pulang. Dirumah sudah ada umma mu Hun." Jonghun yang mendengar kata umma dan dirumah langsung mendekat kearah Luhan yang sedang menyetir di bangku pengemudi.

"jinjja ?"

"apa papa sedang sedang terlihat bercanda ?" Tanya Luhan membuat Xiuhan ikut menatap Luhan, tidak ada terlihat sedang bercanda memang tapi untuk apa ibu Jonghun ada dirumahnya ? lalu kenapa bukan ibu Jonghun yang menjemputnya ?

"kenapa bukan umma yang menjemputku papa ?" Tanya Jonghun membuat Luhan tertawa, ternyata Jonghun lebih cerewet dari pada yang di bayangkannya ?

"umma mu sedang ada urusan dengan mama."

"apa dengan appa ?"

"appa mu tidak ada." Jonghun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu kembali mendudukan dirinya dengan kesal di bangku penumpang membuat Xiuhan dan Luhan menatap heran Jonghun.

"kenapa ?"

"ada apa ?"

Tanya Xiuhan dan Luhan bergantian pada Jonghun yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"tidak ada appa ? lalu kapan mereka memberikan aku adik ?" dumel Jonghun yang masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh Luhan membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

Memberikan adik ? Luhan paham.

Kenapa Kai pagi pagi datang kerumahnya dengan pakaian santai dan tiba tiba mengatakan kalau ia berhenti untuk mengurus perusahaan karena ini.

Ingin memberikan Jonghun adik, apa Kai akan bertanya padanya dan Minseok tentang 'pembuahan' ? pantas saja Luhan sempat dengar saat Minseok bertanya kapan masa suburmu dan Kai menjawab dengan cepat akhir bulan ini.

Mungkin jika Sehun mendengar itu, Sehun tidak akan segan segan menyerang Kai selama akhir bulan ini.

"kau benal benal ingin punya adik ya ?" Tanya Xiuhan pada Jonghun dan Jonghun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemas.

"kan aku bisa membantumu."

CKKIIIITTTT

Luhan menghentikan laju mobilnya yang berjalan pelan membuat Jonghun dan Xiuhan bertabrakan dan mengaduh kesakitan, Luhan menatap horror Xiuhan yang sedang berposisi tumpang tindih di bangku penumpang.

Salahkan Luhan yang menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak membuat Xiuhan yang sedang berada di dekat Jonghun bertabrakan dengan sandaran bangku pengemudi dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di bangku penumpang.

"papa sakit tahu." Rengek Xiuhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Luhan menatap garang Xiuhan membuat Xiuhan mendelik takut.

Apa dia salah bicara ?

"Xiu, kau berat thungguh." Xiuhan mendelik kaget lalu memindahkan posisi nya menjadi di samping Jonghun.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Luhan pada Xiuhan membuat Xiuhan menoleh kearah Jonghun yang baru bangkit dari duduknya dan mengelus pahanya yang mendapatkan beban berat karena di tindih Xiuhan.

"tidak melakukan apapun, papa yang menghentikan mobilnya secala mendadak kan ? lalu aku dan Jonghun beltablakan." Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu mendengus kesal.

Bukan itu yang di maksud Luhan tapi mengingat anaknya ini masih kecil jadi Luhan tidak mempermasalahkannya, Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"diam dan jangan banyak bercanda." Ucap Luhan dingin saat dirasa matanya menangkap Xiuhan dan Jonghun yang sedang tertawa kecil membuat keduanya langsung terdiam.

Rasanya Luhan harus menjauhkan Xiuhan dari Suho, sepertinya, ini lah akibatnya jika terlalu sering meninggalkan anaknya dengan Suho yang masih remaja dan tengah menikmati masa gairah dengan kekasih mungilnya.

Ahh Luhan jadi bingung sendiri.

.

.

#####

.

.

"keputusan yang bagus Kai." Kai terkekeh saat Minseok tengah tertawa sambil menunjukan ibu jarinya.

Kai mendatangi Minseok hanya untuk menjemput Jonghun sebenarnya tapi datang lebih awal, setelah menemui Yoongi dan Jimin assisten pribadinya Kai lebih memilih menemui Minseok dari pada Sehun di kantornya.

"lalu ?"

"mereka berdua yang pegang, aku percaya pada mereka hyung." Jelas Kai membuat Minseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Sepertinya Kai benar benar akan memberikan adik pada Jonghun, terbukti sekarang Kai memilih untuk dirumah dan menyerahkan semua hal yang berbau perusaahan pada orang kepercayaannya.

"baguslah, lalu berapa anak ?"

"ah ?" Kai membulatkan matanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya membuat Minseok terkekeh, Minseok sangat merindukan wajah polos nan manis milik Kai.

"aku bercanda Kai-ya."

"Jonghun meminta Sehun untuk memberikan 3 adik sekaligus hyung."

Minseok hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri jika saja ia tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya mendengar ucapan Kai.

"kau serius ?" Kai menganggukan kepalanya menatap Minseok yang tengah mengerjap matanya.

"lalu kau ingin mengabulkannya ?" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya, mengandung Jonghun yang satu orang saja sakit.

Rasa takut kembali menguak di dada Kai, sebenarnya Kai belum terlalu ingin memiliki anak lagi tapi jika di pikir pikir ia kasian juga pada Jonghun yang selalu sendiri selama 4 tahun ini.

"kalau bisa di coba ya di coba dulu hyung." Minseok membulatkan matanya lalu menatap Kai yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"apa benar benar ingin punya adik sebanyak itu ?" Kai mengedikan bahunya lalu menoleh kearah Minseok yang mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Jika di antara keluarga Sehun dan Kai ada yang punya keturunan kembar, kemungkinan besar Kai bisa mengandung anak kembar hanya saja mereka punya atau tidak ?

"punya silsilah keluarga kembar ?" Kai mengernyitkan keningnya membayangkan silsilah keluarga nya yang sangat banyak itu.

"sepertinya tidak, tapi Taemin punya anak kembar hyung." Minseok mendesah pelan sambil mendatap Kai datar membuat Kai mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"karena Minho punya kakak laki laki kembar maka nya ia ada gen kembar, aku Tanya keluargamu."

"eumm, Yesung hyung tidak, bahkan anaknya baru satu dan sekarang sudah dewasa, Joghyun hyung… eumm tidak tidak bahkan ia belum memiliki anak dengan kekasihnya, Jongdae hyung ? menikah saja belum… Taemin ? kembar sih tapi karena Minho hyung lalu aku ? baru me –"

"aku tidak Tanya berapa banyak jumlah saudaramu dan anak anaknya Kai, aku Tanya punya gen kembar atau tidak ?"

"tidak hyung."

"nah, aku membutuhkan jawaban itu." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana ?"

"berikan penjelasan pada Jonghun dulu jika adiknya satu satu, satu dulu baru tahun depan satu lagi, lalu tahun depan satu lagi." Kai menegak kan badannya mendengarkan penjelasan Minseok.

"hyung aku bukan kucing yang setiap tahun melahirkan."

"aku tidak bilang kau kucing." Kai mendengus kesal lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tapi tetap kau berikan penjelasan pada Jonghun agar tidak merengek minta di beli kan 3 adik, memangnya adik itu sandal apa." Kai terkekeh menatap Minseok yang menggelengkan kepalanya heran, mengapa Sehun bisa mengiya kan keinginan aneh anaknya itu sih ?

.

.

#####

.

.

"aku rasa kita harus menjauhkan Xiuhan dan Suho." Minseok yang baru meletakan bayi mungilnya di ranjang bayi di kamar mereka menatap Luhan yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Hari ini ia memilih untuk libur tapi mengingat ia harus menjemput Jonghun dan Xiuhan di sekolahnya dan berakhir mereka tiba dirumah sore hari dan mendapatkan amukan dari Minseok karena tidak memberi kabar akan pulang terlambat.

"memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Minseok sambil ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan.

"tadi saat perjalan pulang, Xiu menawarkan diri untuk membantu Jonghun membuat adik, entah telingaku yang salah atau memang ia mengatakan itu entah lah tapi aku mendengar itu Min." Minseok menghela nafasnya pelan, seperti nya ia benar benar harus menjauhkan Suho.

Entah apa yang sudah di ajarkan Suho dan kenapa bisa langsung melekat dengan cepat di otak anak nya yang masih kecil itu ?

"huft kau baru dengar Lu, aku sudah lihat."

"Lihat apa ?" Luhan yang tadi sedang merebahkan tubuhnya sontak bangkit dan menatap Minseok yang masih duduk dengan kaget karena perubahan sikap Luhan.

"jangan marah pada anakmu dan adik ku." Luhan menatap malas Minseok, membuat Minseok menangkup kedua pipi Luhan membuat Luhan menatap kearah mata Minseok.

"iya."

"janji."Luhan menganggukan kepalanya membuat Minseok tersenyum hangat.

"Lihat mereka tumpang tindih di kamar Xiuhan."

"APA ?" Minseok langsung membekap mulut Luhan sambil membulatkan matanya kesal, anak nya baru saja tidur bagaimana jika bangun ?

"Lu."

"mmmppth mmmpth."

"kau bicara apa sih ?" Minseok yang baru sadar jika ia membekap mulut Luhan terkekeh pelan dan Luhan menatap Minseok tajam.

"lalu ?"

"aku bertanya kenapa melakukan itu, Xiuhan dengan polos menjawab ingin membantu Jonghun memilki adik dan Suho ahjussi yang mengajarkan itu padanya." Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar membuat Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

"astaga Suho, kau menghancurkan kepolosan Xiuhan."

"lalu kita harus bagaimana ?" Luhan menatap Minseok yang mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"keputusan mu yang terbaik, aku percaya itu." Minseok menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menatap Luhan yang tengah tersenyum, sepertinya ia harus memulangkan Suho kembali kerumah ibunya, walaupun berat mengingat Suho juga sering membantunya.

Tapi apa mau di kata akibat ulahnya sendiri ia sudah merusak otak keponakannya itu.

.

.

#####

.

.

"kau yang berikan penjelasannya Hun." Sehun yang sedang menonton televise di sofa menatap Kai yang baru datang dari dapur dengan keripik kentang di tangannya.

"menjelaskan apa ?"

"kita tidak punya gen kembar jadi jelaskan pada Jonghun kalau memiliki adiknya hanya satu." Ucap Kai berbisik sambil melirik Jonghun yang duduk di karpet dan tengah menggambar.

"oh begitu, baiklah." Sehun bangkit dan mencomot sendikit keripik kentang dari tangan Kai lalu duduk di sebelah Jonghun yang sedang menggambar.

"menggambar apa ?" Tanya Sehun membuat Jonghun menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang sedang memakan keripik kentang, Kai hanya duduk memperhatikan keduanya.

Salahkan Sehun yang dengan mudahnya mengiya kan keinginan anaknya itu.

"keluarga kita appa, aku, umma appa dan adik." Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak pelan kepala Jonghun.

"Jongie ingin punya adik ?" Jonghun menghentikan tangannya yang sedang mewarnai lalu menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum.

"ingin appa, tapi yang seperti Xiao Lu."

"perempuan ?" Jonghun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"kalau bukan perempuan Jongie tetap sayang adik kan ?" Jonghun terdiam membuat Sehun ikut terdiam, Jonghun menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya.

Memangnya apa bedanya laki laki dan perempuan ? gender jelas berbeda tapi perlakuan sama kan ? tetap sama sama di sayang.

"apa bedanya appa ?" Tanya Jonghun membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"ya jelas berbeda Jongie, hanya saja yang sama Jongie harus melindungi dan menyayangi keduanya, kalau laki laki Jongie bisa ajak bermain robot robotan di kamar." Jelas Sehun membuat Jonghun membulatkan mulutnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"kalau dua dua nya boleh ?" Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak lembut kepala Jonghun.

"boleh, hanya saja kemungkinannya kecil , kau pernah lihat Mama saat mengandung Xiao Lu di perut nya ?" Jonghun menegakkan badannya menatap Sehun yang sedang memasang wajah serius.

Bayang bayang wajah Minseok saat sedang hamil anak kedua membayangin kepala Jonghun, perutnya membesar dan membuat Minseok kesulitan berjalan.

Jonghun menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah ketakutan membuat Sehun menatapnya heran.

"umma akan seperti itu, jika ada adik di dalam sana."

"Mama dapat thatu tapi bethar theperti itu appa bagaimana jika Jongie ingin dua ?"

"kau mau membayangkannya ?" Jonghun mendelik sendiri jika membayangkan tubuh ibunya membesar di depan dan belakang membuat Jonghun menoleh kearah Kai yang menatap Jonghun bingung.

"tidaak, Jongie thayang umma."

"jadi ?"

"Jongie ingin punya thatu adik thaja appa." Sehun tertawa pelan lalu mengusak rambut Jonghun yang tengah memasang wajah takut, Jonghun bangkit dan langsung berhambur memeluk Kai yang sedang terduduk.

"ada apa sayang ?"

"Jongie ingin thatu adik thaja umma." Kai menatap Sehun heran lalu Sehun hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak tahu.

Sehun tidak tahu seperti apa bayangan Jonghun dan Sehun berharap semoga Jonghun mengerti karena di jelaskan secara detail pun Jonghun tidak akan mengerti, jangan lupakan jika Jonghun baru berusia 4 tahun.

"iya Jongie, iya."

.

.

#####

.

.

"besok aku berangkat pagi pagi sekali."

"lalu ?"

"kau bisa bangunkan aku lebih awal ?" kepala Kai berputar dari laptopnya menatap wajah Sehun yang berada di dekatnya.

Mereka tengah berada di ranjang kamar mereka dengan posisi Kai terduduk sambil bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur dengan laptop di tangannya, pesan masuk di ponselnya membuat Kai harus bangkit dan membuka email di laptopnya.

"bisa saja sayang."

"aku serius Kai."

"aku juga serius Hun."

Sehun mendesah pelan, beginilah jika Kai sudah berhadapan dengan laptop dan pekerjaannya semuanya terasa seperti angin yang hanya numpang lewat saja.

Sehun merebut laptop itu membuat Kai menatap galak Sehun yang tengah memasang wajahnya datar, membuat Kai mendesah pelan.

"kau bilang sudah berhenti."

"memang, tapi tadi Jimin mengirimkan data untuk proyek yang sedang ku urus Sehun."

"Chanyeol hyung juga mengirimkan banyak data tapi aku abaikan."

"karena kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya di kantor tapi aku ? aku sudah mundur Sehun aku menyerahkan semua kuasa ku pada Jimin jadi sebentar saja aku lihat perkembangan proyek ku."

"tidak."

"Sehun."

"kau sudah berjanji pada ku Kai." Kai mendesah pelan lalu menatap malas Sehun, Sehun langsung mematikan laptop Kai membuat Kai hampir memekik kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap sosok Sehun yang tengah meletakan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"sudah malam, ayo tidur." Sehun meletakan laptop Kai di meja samping ranjangnya lalu dirinya langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kai yang masih terduduk.

"marah ?"

"tidak."

"lalu ?" Kai menghela nafasnya pelan, ternyata awalnya sangat berat.

Ini sama seperti awal awal Kai memegang perusahaan yang di wariskan ayahnya dulu, selalu melupakan tidak mengecek apapun yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan.

Tapi sekarang Kai harus mulai terbiasa hidup normal seperti dulu, melupakan sejenak tabel tabel grafik kenaikan atau penurunan perusahaannya.

"maafkan aku."

"kau tidak salah Hun, tapi aku yang salah padahal aku yang membuat keputusan tapi aku yang melanggarnya, maafkan aku." Sehun yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya bangkit lalu duduk di samping Kai.

Meraih Kai dalam pelukan hangat, Kai membalasnya dengan erat.

"sudah lebih baik kita istirahat, jangan lupa bangunkan aku lebih awal." Ucap Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya, Kai juga merebahkan tubuhnya.

Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dan tangan Kai beralih mematikan lampu meja di belakangnya.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Sweet Family**

**Cast : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Jonghun as HunKai son**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : HunKai, Slight Lumin, HunHan (Jonghun x Xiuhan) , Yaoi, Mpreng, Cerita abal, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja **

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"Loh Suho ahjussi mau kemana ?" Tanya Xiuhan saat matanya menangkap sosok Suho dengan ransel besar di punggungnyaa, Suho mendesah pelan lalu tersenyum mendekat kearah Xiuhan.

"ahjussi harus kerumah harabeoji, jadi jaga diri baik baik ya Xiu." Minseok yang mendengar ucapan Suho hanya bisa mendengus kesal, bahkan Xiuhan bisa menjaga dirinya lebih baik dari pada Suho.

"lalu mama mau kemana ?" Minseok yang tadinya terdiam jadi menatap Xiuhan.

"mama mau mengantar ahjussi muda ini kerumah nenek, Xiu nanti berangkat bersama Jonghun ya."

"belangkat belsama siapa ?"

"umma Jonghun." Xiuhan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lalu Minseok mendorong pelan Suho agar jalan menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya terparkir.

"pelan pelan bisa hyung ?"

"jangan memasang wajah malaikat seperti itu, kau sudah merusak kepolosan anakku tahu." Ucap Minseok sambil memasuki mobilnya dan meletakan Xiao Lu pada keranjang bayi yang berada di sampingnya.

"aku tidak merusaknya, Xiuhan yang merusaknya sendiri." Minseok hampir saja menginjak gas mobil nya dengan tenaga penuh jika saja ia tidak ingat membawa Xiao Lu di dalam mobilnya.

"kau yang mengajarkannya Suho !" Suho mengangguk anggukan kepalanya pasrah.

Ya dirinya memang mengajari Xiuhan tentang 'Tindih Menindih' tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika keponakannya itu akan melakukannya dengan Jonghun, anak kecil berwajah datar yang menyebalkan menurut Suho.

Ah rasanya Suho ingin melihat bagaimana wajah orangtua Jonghun ? dimana ia bisa mendapatkan poker face yang sukses membuat orang kesal ?

"Kai itu ibu Jonghun ya ?" Minseok menoleh kearah Suho yang duduk di bangku penumpang.

"iya kenapa ?"

"lalu siapa ayahnya ?"

"pria tampan berwajah datar, jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang menyetir." Suho mendelik dan langsung terdiam, pria tampan berwajah datar ? ya wajar saja jika ayahnya Jonghun berwajah datar, Jonghun bisa berwajah datar.

.

.

#####

.

.

"umma mengantarku ?" Kai yang sedang membuat sarapan menganggukan kepalanya senang sambil tersenyum membuat Jonghun ikut tersenyum.

"yeeaaah."

"tapi kita jemput Xiu – Huueek." Jonghun yang sedang memakan sarapannya menatap Kai yang sedang berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan heran.

Ada apa dengan ibunya ?

Jonghun melompat dan mengikuti langkah Kai menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur, Jonghun melongok kedalam kamar mandi dan mendapati Kai sedang membungkukan badannya di depan westafel.

"umma baik baik thaja ?" Kai membasuh bibir nya lalu menoleh kearah Jonghun dan tersenyum.

"tentu saja umma baik baik saja, kau sudah sarapannya ? ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Kai sambil mengenggam tangan Jonghun dan mulai mengantarkan Jonghun.

Tak lupa ia juga menjemput Xiuhan dirumahnya karena Minseok atau pun Luhan tidak bisa mengantar Xiuhan sekolah.

.

.

#####

.

.

"jadi saya sakit apa dok ?" Tanya Kai pada dokter yang memeriksanya, Kai jadi lelah sendiri setelah mondar mandir ke kemar mandi karena mual yang berlebihan tapi ia tidak mengeluarkan apapun.

"anda tidak sakit apapun." Kai menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan aneh membuat sang dokter mendelik takut.

"tidak sakit ? tapi kenapa pagi ini saya mual ? apa saya keracunan makanan ?"

"tidak, anda tidak keracunan makanan tapi sesuatu yang hidup di dalam perut anda yang membuat anda mual."

"ahh ?" Kai membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya seakan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang dokter.

"boleh kah aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak mengerti ?"

"boleh."

"aku tidak mengerti dokter." Ucap Kai dengan menggeram kesal membuat sang dokter terkekeh.

"selamat aku akan jadi ibu."

"nde ?" Kai menegakkan badannya menatap sang dokter yang menyodorkan tangannya seakan berniat berjabat tangan, Kai menyambutnya dengan bingung.

Ia kan memang sudah menjadi ibu ? lalu kenapa dokter ini mengatakan dirinya akan jadi ibu lagi ?

"usia kandunganmu sudah satu bulan, selamat." Kai membulatkan matanya saat sang dokter memberikan hasil pemeriksaan usg yang tadi mereka lakukan untuk mengechek karena Kai mendadak mual.

"kandunganku ? maksudnya aku –"

"kau hamil, selamat." Tangan Kai gemetar hebat membuat sang dokter mendadak panic, Kai menundukan kepalanya dan air mata bahagia meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

Nyatanya sebelum Jonghun meminta adik beberapa hari lalu, ia sudah mengandung anak keduanya tapi dirinya sama sekali belum menyadari jika ia hamil.

Dan berkat Jonghun juga, Kai sudah mulai menerima kelebihannya untuk bisa mengandung anak kedua dengan senang.

"terimakasih dokter."

"tetap jaga kesehatan dan pola makan anda." Kai membungkukan badannya sambil tersenyum dan keluar ruangan sang dokter.

Kaki Kai melangkah pelan melewati lorong lorong itu dengan senyum dan tangannya melingkar pada perut rampingnya, di dalam perutnya sebentar lagi ada kehidupan dan Kai harus menjaga itu.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Hun." Panggil Kai sambil melongok kedalam kantor Sehun membuat Sehun yang sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa cepat pulang pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"sayang, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Sehun membuat Kai memasuki ruangan Sehun dan menutupnya kembali, Kai mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sehun sambil tersenyum membuat Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"ada apa ?"

"aku punya berita bahagia Hun." Sehun mengeser laptopnya lalu meraih tangan Kai dan merematnya sambil tersenyum.

"apa sayang ?" senyum Kai semakin lebar dan tangannya memasuki tas yang ia bawa dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat kearah Sehun membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"apa ini ?"

"coba kau buka." Sehun meraih amplop itu dan membukanya secara perlahan, mata Sehun melebar saat mendapati hasil USG di dalamnya, Sehun mengerjap ngerjap matanya lalu menatap Kai yang tersenyum.

"ini punya siapa ?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai membuat senyum Kai semakin menjadi, Sehun hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya karena ia masih menyimpan hasil yang sama saat Kai mengandung Jonghun tapi selama ini Kai tidak menunjukan gejala hamil kan ? jadi wajar saja jika Sehun bertanya.

"itu miliku."

"oh milikmu – APA ? milik mu ? sayang kau hamil ? sungguh kau hamil ?" Kai menganggukan kepalanya membuat Sehun bangkit dan memeluk Kai dengan erat.

"berapa usianya ?" Tanya Sehun masih memeluk Kai.

"sudah satu bulan tapi aku baru merasakan gejalanya tadi pagi Hun." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Kai membalas pelukannya erat.

"kau tahu, aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Kai." Kai terkekeh lalu mengelus lembut punggung Sehun.

"aku juga mencintaimu Hun."

"aku akan menjaga baby, Jonghun dan kau, aku berjanji." Kai menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

Tanpa Sehun ucapkan pun Kai yakin jika Sehun bisa menjaganya, saat sedang mengandung Jonghun pun Sehun sangat memanjakannya dan begitu menyayanginya jadi Kai percaya kali ini Sehun akan tetap melakukan itu untuknya walaupun ini anak kedua mereka.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai tersenyum menatap Jonghun yang duduk di pangkuan Sehun sambil menujuk kearah nya.

"kau ingin adik ?" Tanya Sehun pada Jonghun membuat Jonghun menganggukan kepalanya mantap, lalu Sehun menujuk kearah perut Kai membuat Jonghun menatap Sehun heran.

"ada apa dengan perut umma ?" Tanya Jonghun membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu mengusak pelan rambut Jonghun.

"disana sudah ada adikmu." Jonghun membulatkan matanya menatap Sehun yang tersenyum dan Kai yang sedang asik duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu mereka.

"benarkah appa ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mantap lalu tersenyum kearah Sehun, Jonghun langsung bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Kai yang sedang terduduk.

"umma, Jongie menyayangi umma." Ucap Jonghun membuat Kai mengangkat Jonghun dan mendudukan Jonghun di pangkuannya.

"umma juga menyayangi Jongie." Lirih Kai sambil mengecup pelan pipi Jonghun dan Sehun mengecup pelan pipi Kai.

"annyeong adik kecil, aku akan jadi kakak yang baik untukmu, jangan membuat umma kethakitan ne." ucap Jonghun sambil mengelus perut rata Kai membuat Kai dan Sehun terkekeh dengan tingkah anak mereka.

Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Jonghun yang memaksa duduk di pangkuan Kai.

"Jongie ~"

"appa thebentar thaja." Rengek Jonghun saat Sehun berusaha untuk mengangkat nya dari pangkuan Kai, Sehun duduk di sebelah Kai dan Kai mencubit gemas pipi Jonghun.

"Kalau kau laki laki hyung akan menamaimu Oh Sein tapi kalau kau perempuan oppa akan menamai mu Oh Insoo." Ucap Jonghun sambil menatap Kai dan Kai melirik Sehun lalu Sehun tersenyum.

"tetap thehat dan jangan nakal thaat berada di dalam perut umma, Jongie tahu dithana gelap dan thempit."

"bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Xiuhan yang bilang umma." Kai langsung mendesah pelan saat nama Xiuhan kembali muncul dalam penjelasan absurd Jonghun.

Kai tahu jika penjelasan itu benar tapi Jonghun yang masih polos tidak mungkin tahu jika berada di dalam perut itu gelap dan sempit ? memangnya saat di kandungan ia bisa merasakannya ?

"Xiu again, Xiu again." Kai menggerutu sambil melengos kearah Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh dan mengusak pelan rambut Kai.

"memangnya Xiuhan menjelaskan apa ?" Jonghun yang sedang bercerita pada adik kecilnya itu menoleh kearah Sehun lalu mengerjap matanya.

"hanya mengatakan jika di dalam perut umma itu sempit, dan gelap tapi bitha terithi sampai 3 adik."

Kai nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri membuat Jonghun menatap Kai bingung, ada apa dengan ibunya ?

Sehun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget, entah disini siapa yang salah ? jika ia menjauhkan Jonghun dengan Xiuhan, pertemanan mereka akan merenggang dan Jonghun akan merasa kesepian tapi jika ia membiarkan Jonghun dekat dengan Xiuhan.

Jonghun akan dewasa sebelum waktunya mengingat Xiuhan juga bergaul dengan Suho, beruntung kakak Kai tidak tinggal dirumahnya jadi pemikiran Jonghun masih polos seperti biasanya.

"ti… tiga ?" Tanya Kai gugup dan Jonghun hanya menganggukan kepalanya mantap membuat Kai mendesah lelah.

"tapi Jongie ingin thatu thaja umma." Sehun dan Kai langsung menatap Jonghun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengelus perut rata Kai.

"anak pintar." Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Jonghun membuat Jonghun tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan eyesmile nya membuatnya terlihat seperti Sehun.

.

.

#####

.

.

"ayolah Sehun."

"Kai ini jam berapa dan beli dimana ?" Tanya Sehun sambil menujuk jam meja nya yang sudah menunjukan pukul satu malam dan besok ia masih masuk kerja di paksa bangun oleh Kai.

"dimana pun." Ucap Kai kesal sambil menatap Sehun dengan kilat kekesalan membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

Ia tidak tahu jika masa ngidam Kai akan mulai hari ini.

Hari dimana masa mual Kai muncul dan masa ngidamnya muncul ? Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu yang ia tahu cirri ibu hamil adalah mual dan banyak ingin nya dan kini Kai akan memasuki masa itu.

Sebagai suami yang baik, Sehun harus melakukannya dengan cinta kan ? ingat itu bukan hanya anak Kai tapi anak nya juga.

"okeh, kau tunggu dirumah jaga Jonghun aku pergi mencari pesananmu." Kai menganggukan kepalanya mantap melihat Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak.

"rasa Taro ya Hun." Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kai yang terkekeh sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"lalu ?"

"coklat."

"terus ?"

"bubble gum." Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya.

"mulai sekarang pola makan dan minum mu aku yang urus, tidak baik jika kau menginginkan hal yang aneh seperti tadi." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk nunjuk kearah Kai membuat Kai mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"aku jalan dulu." Sehun meraih mantel yang tergeletak di sofa kamarnya lalu meninggalkan Kai di dalam kamarnya yang tengah melambaikan tangannya senang.

Bagaimana tidak senang punya suami perhatian seperti Sehun, Kai tahu ini tengah malam dan Kai tahu jika ia masih bisa menahan rasa inginnya sampai matahari terbit.

Tapi Kai ingin lihat Sehun muncul dengan wajah senang setelah berhasil membawa apa yang Kai mau, entah kenapa ada kesenangan tersendiri untuk Kai.

Bukan bermaksud untuk menyiksa Sehun tapi bukannya Sehun harus melakukan itu jika benar benar menyayangi Kai, Kai terkekeh pelan saat membayangkan wajah mengantuk Sehun saat memesan bubble tea.

.

.

#####

.

.

"aku pulang." Sehun memasuki rumahnya dan Kai yang sedang menonton televise bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun di depan pintu.

"selamat datang." Sehun mengusap matanya kasar lalu menguap lebar dan Kai menutup mulut Sehun dengan tangannya.

"aku benar benar mengantuk, jangan minta temani untuk meminum bubble tea sayang." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya tidak suka lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"aku baru akan melakukannya." Sehun langsung meregangkan tubuhnya dan berakhir memeluk Kai, Sehun memeluk Kai erat.

"yasudah kita simpan bubble nya untuk di minum besok saja." Sehun membulatkan matanya di pelukan Kai lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kai yang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"kenapa ?"

"tidak kau minum dulu ?" Kai merebut bubble itu lalu berjalan menjauhi Sehun, Sehun tahu jika Kai sedang merajuk dan Sehun jadi ingat saat Kai hamil Jonghun.

Merajuk karena tidak di temani bubble tea dan berakhir Sehun di abaikan Kai selama satu minggu dan membuat Sehun kelimpungan.

"aku ke kamar duluan Hun." Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menatap Kai yang mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sepertinya besok Sehun harus siap di abaikan oleh Kai.

.

.

TBC


End file.
